1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a means and method for the self-pollination of corn and more particularly to a single bag method utilizing an elongated tubular bag adapted to accommodate both the tassel and an ear shoot of a corn plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual procedure for the self-pollination of corn a two bag system is utilized. Before any of the ear shoot silk is exposed, it is the usual procedure to provide each corn plant with a first bag placed and tied about the corn plant tassel and a second bag placed and tied about the corn plant ear shoot. At an appropriate time in the growing cycle, the first bag in which pollen from the tassel has collected is used to replace the second bag about the ear shoot. Alternatively, the second bag about the ear shoot is torn open and pollen from the first bag is poured thereinto, the first bag thereafter being placed about both the ear shoot and the second bag and tied in place.
In accordance with the present invention, a single bag is applied to each corn plant prior to the exposure of any ear shoot silk. The single bag is of elongated tubular configuration and is adapted at its upper end to be placed and closed about the corn plant tassel. The lower end of the bag is adapted to receive the ear shoot. All of the pollen produced by the corn plant is funneled down the tubular bag and onto the silk of the ear shoot. Since the bag is placed on the plant before the ear shoot silk is exposed and is left there until harvest, there is no chance of stray pollen reaching the ear shoot silk.
The means and method of the present invention saves time, labor and expense in the corn growing operation since it requires only one application of only one bag per plant and eliminates several steps of the growing operation. All of the pollen produced by a corn plant is funneled to the silk of that plant's ear shoot, concentrating the pollen on the silk and eliminating the chance of stray pollin reaching the silk. The process is a continuing one so that the earliest to the latest silk are all pollinated. As a consequence, the means and method of the present invention produces a well filled ear, increasing yield and resulting in the ultimate in inbred purity. Furthermore, pollen may be easily collected at the lower end of the tubular bag, without removing the bag from the plant, when there is a need of pollen for crossing on another corn plant.